A true fairy tale
by GoonieGirl
Summary: A true tragety about Guinever's life.


Disclaimer: I own no one!

Publishers note: This book was found in a nunnery desk. The room it was found in is now considered the room where Queen Guinevere stayed when she was banished from Camlot.

PROLOGE

I queen Guinevere must tell my story. My story that no one ever thought to ask.

No one ever thought to write. Now I must write it because if no one knows my story I will be known only as THE WOMAN WHO BROUGHT DOWN A KINGDOM ALL BECAUSE OF A HUGE MISTAKE! But, that's in another story! This story is about my life before Arthur and my meeting him.

CHAPTER 1: A GREAT QUEEN DIES*

I had always known my mother was week. Even when I was born I remember never being placed in my mother's arms. I was handed to cold hands after cold hands.

I remember knowing that someday I would be placed there. I would dream about them always knowing that they would be warm, loving, and homey. Sadly I was never put in my mother's arms because she was always very sick. Even when I turned three years old

I not once been put in my mother's arms or even seen her for that matter. I was raised by my nursemaid named Aunt Igaine. Every night when I was Four years old I would ask Aunt Igaine about my parents and the day I was born. And the answer always was

When you were born great big fireworks were set off in celebration. Your father and mother were very happy. And after she would say that I would ask how come I have never seen my father and mother? And she said that my father was interested in other important matters and that my mother was very ill and I would probably never see her in my life. I then would ask her what my parents looked like. And she would answer that my father was a very plump man with my blue eyes that laughed when he laughed and flamed when he flamed. He had light brown hair and always wore red the color of his kingdom. He was kind and caring sometimes and other times mean and cruel.

Now my mother she said was entirely different. She said She had flaming red hair like mine and a beautiful kind spirit. She was very young she said when she had me. She was very slim like me and her skin was always white like mine. She had full coral lips like me that were always the right shade of red without any makeup. She was always laughing and smiling. She said my parent's life wasn't a happy one. For their marriage was arranged. She was only sixteen when she married him and my father was thirty! How old!

One night I asked Aunt Igaine a different question Why don't I see my mother now?

Aunt Igaine replied She has been sick ever since you were born Gwen. I have just been told that she has worsened and they don't think she'll make it through the night.

What, I asked terrified. That's when I begged her to let me see her. She said it was time for bed. But, I wouldn't be put to sleep without seeing for once in my life. I ran down the hall to where I was told my mother's chambers were. I was about to burst into the room but suddenly I was pulled back hard. I turned to find a man who fit exactly the discription of my father. Where are you going little missy he asked angrily. To see my mother I yelled trying to run from his grasp. But he held strong. What's your name he demanded. Guinevere I replied angrily. Gwen? He asked in amazement. Then he got mad again. Guinevere Joy, Your mother is very contagious and dying! She will not want to see you on her death bed! He let go of me then and I ran back to my room scared he would spank me if I went into the room. I think now I should of done it anyway for the next morning I got the news my mother had died. But, her last words were to my father

TELL GWEN THAT I LOVE HER AND MAKE SURE SHE MARRYS WHO SHE LOVES NOT LIKE US.

* You must be wondering why I am starting out like this and not with my big mistake. Well because I think it better if you get to know me a little better first.

CHAPTER 2: A JOUSTING TORNAMENT

After that, my father did what he called spending time with me. He did nothing really that made me like him more. At the age of sixteen I deffinently didn't like him. It was ovious that's what he wanted. He never gave any appolgees so it was his way of saying he was sorry for not letting me see my mother.

We went many places together but all he ever did was make sure I was dressed in the best so he could show me off. But one day something happened that changed my life forever. My father took me to a Jousting tournament. It was held in honor of my father doing something great. I don't know what it was he did to this day to get a Jousting tournament in honor of him. And probably didn't even do whatever thing it was.

I remember us sitting down at the seat of honor on a big balcony with a great view.

They then started to show the first people. On the right was a man with a very handsome figure. With blue eyes and black hair. On the left was a young boy of seventeen. He had blond hair blue eyes and the most handsome face in the world. Suddenly I was scared.

Father, that boy is to young to joust! He'll be killed. Oh' Posh he said carelessly. People then started chanting Lancelot. Oh, no I thought. Father, may go down in front so I can see the men better. Of course darling of course was his reply. I will go as well. So we ended up at the very front. When everyone saw that I was sitting in front Lancelot came over and bragged that he was going to win. My lady if I win he asked will you be my lady? I answered Yes because what was I to say when my father would have wipped me if I refused. The boy didn't come over. He knew he couldn't say anything because Lancelot had said all that could be said. But still I ended up hoping that the boy would win.

When they started running at each other I knew that I had to cover my eyes. And I did.

Then the next thing I knew the young boy was spalled on the ground unconscious.

Lancelot came over and said My lady I'm so glade I won your heart. You didn't win my heart Sir Lancelot. No one could ever win my heart who beleve in leaving people on the ground dying! I then ran into the ring to the boy's side. I felt his head. It was burning up.

I shook him Please sir wake up. I sat there crying because I hated to see any life slip away. My father ran out to me and said that we should get him out the ring so that the next people could get up. I helped my father carry him to some doctors who were waiting with a special thing like a bed to carry him back on. I watched his departing body. And said wait Father, I turned to him could you get someone to go back to the castle and tell them to get a carriage ready for me to take him home and nurse him.

Gwen, my father laughed why would you want to nurse a street urchin? Because I answered it's just who I am father. Somehow that made him think to do what I said cause a stagecouch came. I poured water on his face and dressed his wound on his side. I was so scared for him because he wouldn't stop bleeding. When we got to the castle I wouldn't let the doctors near him because the would bleed him. And I knew as much as anyone else that the doctors would kill him.

CHAPTER THREE: ARTHUR SON OF UTHER PENDRAGON

He woke up five days later to see me crying by his bedside. I really didn't mean to cry it's just I just thought he was going to die and I hated to think about it. Then one day he wouldn't eat for me like the other days and I thought he was dead. I remember holding his hand with my face buried in a pillow. I kept crying and crying for he was so young ( only a year older than me). Suddenly, he started moving his hand but I was so dazed I couldn't tell he was moving at all until I heard a week voice saying Why are you crying?

I looked up and threw my arms around him. Your alive I exclaimed. You're the person who nursed me he said staring at me. What is your name? Guinevere I answered but call me Gwen everyone does. What's your name? Arthur well really I'm supposed to be King. What do you mean? My father was Uther Pendragon. The Uther Pendragon! I asked supprised. I knew the story as well as anyone else. How, Lady Igaine had a son named Arthur but before he was born he was promised to a old magican named Merlin. And he lived with him since. And many people had tried to find him but have never found a trace. Then you must go to Camlard. I know but I don't know the way the way. I will help you I told him. Why did you save me? He asked. I answered Because I hate seeing a life taken away. I knew I had to do something. I thank you Gwen for saving me.

Within a week he left.

Chapter four : War ( the one horrible word everyones afraid of)

I helped Arthur get away to Camlard a week later. I packed him enough food for the journey and new clothes for a king (for that was what he was going to be).

We had a tearful goodbye because we had become Best friends. He even taught me to sword fight and how to use a bow and arrow. He told me I might need to use it sometime. I agreed with him. It was fun. I even got better than him at sword fighting.

He told me I could come with him when I started to cry. I shook my head no.

Then only a week later I was sword fighting a tree because Arthur wasn't there to be my partner. Then a blast came from the palace horn sinaling for all the people to run to the palace for safety from something. Oh, no I thought as I ran to the castle. I made just as the drawbridge closed. I knew where to find my father. I ran to the thrown room. I found my father in the thrown room telling people where to go. Father, I cried as I ran to him what is happening! He looked at me like he knew he was to die. My darling Guinevere he said as he stroked my red hair we are now at war with the Saxons.*

Oh, no father again I cried. Yes, darling but this time will be our last for we don't have enough people right now. You must get away from here Gwen and never come back I'm getting all the women and children out of here through the underground passage. No, father I know how to fight with bow and arrow and sword. Gwen where did you learn that my father exclaimed madly. From the true King of Britain Arthur son of Uther Pendragon! I exclaimed. But, before my father could say anything I was running to my room to get a belt for my sword. I threw a royal turquise cape over top of my dress and ran to the underground passage. Just as I was about to enter it Aunt Igaine yelled Guinevere what are you doing! I turned to her. Tell father I'll bring back many men and Arthur Pendragon I said. After I completed the underground passage I ran to the stables for Princess my horse. There were Saxons everywhere! I made it to the barn just in time as arrows wizzed by me. There were Saxons in the barn to trying to get Princess out of her stall. But once she saw me she kicked the Saxons to the ground spirited she was.

* The Saxons were native people who fought us.

I grabbed her mane and hopped on her back. A Saxon saw me heading out and drew out his bow and arrows. But I was quicker and shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground with a scream. Many arrows wizzed past me but me and Princess were to far away or so I thought until Wham a arrow struck me in the shoulder! I screamed in pain but kept holding on to Princess's mane. Princess led me to a stream in the woods. I tumbled off her back to the ground. I landed on some grass. I was bleeding heavily. Somehow I made it to the stream and pulled the arrow out. I'll tell you I did a lot of screaming with pain when I did it but it had to be cleaned. I tore my dress at the bottom to make a bandage. I then cleaned the arrow and decided I would use it as an extra. I don't know how but I made it back to Princess and climbed on her back. Princess went a little slower as it she knew I was hurt and it hurt every time I moved. But I kept thinking only 68 miles to Camlard. Somehow I remember I made it to a tree near there and fell asleep. I was found and woken up by a man named sir Pellimore from Arthur's court.

He helped me get to Arthur faster by sitting me on Princess while he led her. I fell asleep sitting up on her. Sir Pelimore woke me up when we were there. Somehow I walked into the castle by myself. I must of looked horrible and tattered before Arthur. He looked the same as he always did only he had a crown on his blond hair and much finer clothing. He ran to me when he saw me. Gwen? He asked in amazement. What happened he exclaimed with a looked of fear in his eyes. I told him about what I did and when I got to the part about being shot he saw my arrow wound and begged me to sit down and have a doctor look at it. I agreed. When I finished my story Arthur was near tears. He sent every warior he had to my father. Gwen, Arthur said I never knew you would do that! I smiled a weak smile and replied I didn't think I would either.

PART TWO

********************************************************************************************

I married Arthur on a hot Summer day. I wore a dress fit for a queen ( well I was one). Arthur wore a tunic I sewed myself. It had a red lion on the front( as was the symbol of the Camlot). I remember Arthur handing me a bushel of flowers. I remember laughing when he handed them to me because there was my two favorite flowers in it. Dasies and some flower ( I don't know what it's called) that came from Avalon*. It was a very beautiful Turquise. For a long time later we were happy. I guess it happened when I was kidnaped.

I often felt uncomfortable at court. All the strict ladies at court often bossed me around( Can you beleve they would boss around their queen?). Arthur knew I was uncomfortable and would cover for me to sneak out when I wanted to. I would most often go to the river Faerie. I always went there because it gave strenghth to go through the day. It gave me strenghth because instead of water in the river there was blood.* I know it sounds kind of gross but when I would see the blood I would think that I would not let my blood flow through there. And I would help people and try to save them to make sure they wouldn't end up with their blood in the Faerie. Well once I was standing there thinking. When suddenly arms grabbed me around my mouth. I screamed into my Kidnappers hands. But no sound could excape from my kidnapper"s hands. I kicked my kidnapper but he would not let go of me. Then finally I did the only thing that came to mind I bit my kidnapper's hand as hard as I could. I must of bit down hard for he took his hand away and howeled with pain. I ran from his grasp so fast. I thought they can't catch me now. Then wack I went flying through the air. I had tripped over a stone. I landed on the hard ground.

* Avalon is a wonderful place. It's where the fairies live. I was taken there when I went mad. * The blood that is shed on earth runs through the faerie.

CHAPTER 4: THE KIDNAPPING

I screamed as the man who I had bit his arm lunged at me. What do you want? I cried. To have you tied up and Ransom money in my pocket he answered. I flung off all my Jewelry and threw it on the ground. You can have all of that and if you let me go I promise that I will not tell anyone of you trying to kidnap me. That's not enough and you know that he answered gruffly. Suddenly, my brother in law Sir Kay jumped out from behind a bush. At that very moment my captor lunged at me again. I turned and tried to run. But my captor caught me by the arm and twisted it until I screamed Kay.

He was fighting off the other man who I guess was in it. He turned when he saw me. He flung through the air his extra dagger. I caught it in my other hand in one jump. I took the blade and cut a long gash in his hand. He let go of me and howeled even louder with pain than before. I ran but didn't go far. He got me again, but this time he accually succeeded in tieing my hands behind my back. I turned and saw that Kay was wounded badly in the chest with his hands behind his back. He was bleeding heavily. Kay, I cried are you all right. Gwen, the wound is really deep there's no way I can travel along with you and the men he replied weekly. The man I had bit said We don't need you Kay all we need is the Queen here. Were gonna be leaving you. What, I cried you can't. Think of all the more money you could get for one of king Arthur's knights who really is his brother and his Queen. The one I bit considered it for a moment. Kay turned to me Gwen you can't do this sceme it won't work he whispered. It will and you know it I answered trying not to move my lips.


End file.
